


Fire and Ice

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinsons - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AutumnSprite!Harry, Cold Louis, Fluff, Harry has red hair, Ice Sprite!Louis, Jack Frost - Freeform, M/M, Snow, Sprites, Warm Harry, cuteness, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so cold..."</p><p>Harry's red hair flamed out by his side, the pleasant autumnal breeze shifting to something sharp, making him shiver.</p><p>"I'm Jack Frost," the boy said, piercing ice-blue eyes almost silver in their colour.</p><p>Harry's lips pressed together, a frown digging in between his brows.</p><p>"That's not your real name," he accused.</p><p>The boy smirked, a hint of a crease in his cheek.</p><p>"No, it's not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I made the artwork
> 
> Ang

 

"You're so cold..."

 

Harry's red hair flamed out by his side, the pleasant autumnal breeze shifting to something sharp, making him shiver.

 

"I'm Jack Frost," the boy said, piercing ice-blue eyes almost silver in their colour.

 

Harry's lips pressed together, a frown digging in between his brows.

 

"That's not your real name," he accused.

 

The boy smirked, a hint of a crease in his cheek.

 

"No, it's not."

 

Harry was still pinching his fingers between his own gently, absorbing the cold, his emerald eyes flicked up as he licked his lips, the pink there contrasting the pale white of the boy before him.

 

"What's your real name?" Harry asked, his amber and sienna couloured butterfly-like wings flapping gently behind him.

 

The boy looked up at him, so small and pretty, all white-grey hair and translucent blue-silver eyes, his lips pursing mischievously.

 

"Louis," he replied. "But don't tell anyone," he added.

 

Harry arched a brow.

 

"Who have I to tell?" He wondered, all alone in this wood, in this world.

 

Louis tilted his head, looking down at his now-pink fingertips with a shocked jerk. He pulled his hands to his chest with a confused frown.

 

"How did you do that?" He asked the Wood Sprite.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"I'm warm, I guess..."

 

Louis blinked white lashes over his icy eyes.

 

"What's your name?"

 

Harry bit into his plush lower lip.

 

"Harry," he offered. "They called me Harry."

 

Louis quirked a brow.

 

"I've got to nip and noses and ears and toes!" He announced, turning to do just that.

 

"Wait!" Harry called, pausing him. "Not the children," he begged. "Please."

 

Louis turned, rolling his eyes.

 

"You obviously haven't heard," he mused. "I don't touch the children, Harold."

 

Harry sucked in a breath, hopeful and cold.

 

"Come back and see me?" He begged desperately.

 

Louis turned his lips down and bobbed his head side to side.

 

"Maybe, yeah."

 

Harry watched him sprint away through the crunchy leaves with a loud cackle, leaving him sighing out sadly.

 

//

 

Some days he plaited his hair. It was getting so long now, coming down to his waist in its rivulets of auburn and rosewood. But mostly he let it float free, wavy and natural.

 

He had made his fifteenth crown for the season, all golden and brick-red leaves in a tapestry of sunset coloured roses. He slipped it on, huffing out from his position sat at the base of his favourite tree.

 

The woodland mice gathered there, sometimes pigeons filled the branches.

 

It was coming to the end of autumn and Harry was bored. He had nothing left to colour in the woods and he'd soon be going into hibernation for the winter. If sitting here waiting for the arctic fingers of winter to take hold was boring then curling up in a tree-base was positively mind-numbing.

 

He tried to sleep. Tried to eat his meagre supplies of nuts and berries. Tried to be like every other Wood Sprite out there in the world but Harry wasn't like the rest.

 

Harry was lonely and bored.

 

He wanted friends. He wanted a life outside these trees.

 

He pursed his lips thoughtfully as he looked up to the sky, a furrow between his brows.

 

One day?

 

He prayed silently to the Sprite Queen.

 

One day will you set me free?

 

 

//

 

A rustling started in the branches and falling foliage got into his eyes.

 

He rubbed them with a hissed curse.

 

"Didn't think fairies swore," a sharp voice accused, warm with amusement.

 

Harry grumbled as he continued to rub away the dirt in his eyes.

 

"I'm not a fairy."

 

"Oh that's right," the words were punctuated by a thud where feet landed on the forest floor. "Fairies have transparent wings."

 

"I'm a Sprite," Harry supplied, looking up with one eye.

 

 _Louis_.

 

The petite guy was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans and plimsolls, so human-like that Harry wondered whether he'd managed to find acceptance in the human world.

 

Harry glanced down at his hand-knitted mud-brown jumper and maroon velvet trousers. He'd been given cherry red Dr Marten boots by the Sprite Queen last Christmas ad he treasured them the most.

 

"Aren't you cold?" Harry asked as Louis just stood there, arms folded.

 

Louis tutted and rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm Jack bloody Frost, mate."

 

Harry swallowed. _Of course_. Of course he wasn't cold.

 

He rubbed at his left eye again, which was now watering.

 

"You crying?" Louis mused.

 

Harry snorted.

 

"You got dirt in my eye," he accused.

 

Louis knelt down by his thigh, batting Harry's hand away.

 

"Let's see then, fairy," he teased, brushing the backs of his fingers against Harry's cheek as if to accustom him to the bite of his icy touch.

Harry flinched, eyes darting to the Ice-Sprite. Louis' jaw tightened almost imperceptibly, his little lips pressing together.

 

"Guess you want to warm up my hands first," he suggested bitterly.

 

Harry tried to regulate his breathing which had spiked since Louis had come closer.

 

"No, it's okay," he assured. "It was just--at first. I'm okay now..."

 

Louis gently prized open his teary eye, waiting for Harry's eyeball to stop circling wildly until it settled.

 

"I see it," Louis hummed, his breath cool on Harry's face.

 

Harry smiled a bit, his cheeks flushing.

 

"You're not just saying that so you can freeze my eye-ball are you?"

 

Louis ignored his joke with a cool blink, picking up a leaf and inspecting it's sharp point, nodding with satisfaction that it could do the job. He gently dragged the offending object away from Harry's eye-ball, brushing a thumb over his cheek gently as Harry blinked testingly, smiling widely as his vision came back clear.

 

"Sorry," Louis was frowning, shuffling away and Harry reached up to wipe away the cool tears on his cheek, finding ice-dust there where Louis had inadvertently frozen his tears.

 

He rubbed the powder between his fingers, looking over to where Louis knelt with a guilty lip between his teeth.

 

"You make snow?" Harry asked softly, sitting up a bit and nervously twisting his hair into a long tube, tucking it into his neck and laying it on his shoulder.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"Sometimes."

 

Harry smiled, his eyes brightening, the dimples in his cheeks deepening.

 

"Show me?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"I need water, Harold..."

 

Harry got up, walked to where Louis was knelt and held out a hand.

 

"I'll show you," he offered.

 

Louis looked up.

 

"You know I could get in trouble for this?"

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"I can make some leaves fall if you like."

 

Louis smirked, taking Harry's hand to help himself up. He startled as Harry cupped his other hand over the top of his, caging the small cold limb between his bigger, warmer ones.

 

"Do you like being warmed up?" Harry asked lowly.

 

Louis blinked, azure eyes meeting forest green.

 

"I hadn't thought about it before," he admitted.

 

Harry smiled, leading him further into the trees.

 

//

 

Harry had somehow found a watering can in the rubbish pile the humans left.

 

His face was alight with wonder as Louis turned the droplets of water into snowflakes as they left the nozzle, before they landed on Harry's shoulders and dusted over his flame-coloured hair.

 

"I feel stupid," Louis rolled his eyes.

 

Harry was kneeling under the watering can as Louis worked his magic.

 

Harry dimpled, eyes big and child-like as he looked at him.

 

"Louis, this is incredible!"

 

Louis yawned, ruffling his white hair.

 

"Hey, still want to see the leaves fall?" Harry wondered as the can emptied and the snowfall stopped.

 

He stood up and brushed himself down.

 

When Louis nodded he splayed both hands out, making a jerking motion so that the leaves from the tree above them abruptly dropped in unison, heavy and thick.

 

Harry giggled, spinning around to brush them up from the woodland floor while Louis stood with his arms folded and an unimpressed glare.

 

"Thanks Harold," he teased, brushing leaves from his hair, his touch covering them in frost.

 

"They're so pretty like this," Harry picked one up, awed.

 

"You're pretty too," Louis said.

 

Harry peeked at him with a bemused smile and narrowing of his eyes.

 

"Shut up," he accused warmly, soft and deep.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"It's true. I've seen pretty things, Harold and you are one of them..."

 

"I'm not as pretty as snowflakes," he argued.

 

His fingers had tangled into his hair shyly, unconsciously working the length into loose plaits.

 

Louis walked over and grasped his wrists gently.

 

"Leave it loose," he mused. "I like it."

 

Harry blushed, the cool of Louis' hands pumping his blood cold up his arms. He shivered, but it wasn't from cold, it was from something else. From silver-blue eyes drawing him in.

 

"Are you cold all over?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis swallowed with a nod.

 

Harry slipped his wrists from Louis' grasp, curling his hands around Louis' small, cold ones.

 

"What does it feel like when you kiss someone warm?"

 

Louis' eyes flickered, he flinched a bit.

 

"I'm not sure."

 

"You've only kissed other Ice-Sprites?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis' lips pursed a bit wryly. Those impossibly pale eyes lifted, dark lashes thick against his white skin.

 

"Haven't really kissed anyone yet," he admitted quietly, ashamed.

 

Harry laced their fingers together with one hand, lifting the other to delicately thumb over Louis' cheek.

 

"Can I?" He asked softly.

 

Louis bit his lip a bit, thinking.

 

"It's going to be cold for you...It's going to be weird and what if you don't-"

 

 _Too late_.

 

Harry had leaned forward and pressed his warm lips onto small pouty ones, sucking gently at Louis' lower one. Harry smiled at the cold injection against his skin, the way it felt like sucking an ice-cube almost but his lips didn't numb the way they did with ice. And Louis' lips moved against his, a hand tangling into his long, long hair as he shifted, slipping arms around Louis' little waist to bring him closer. It was like kissing a snow-man, like snowflakes falling on his skin and soft, soft lips urging closer with little noises, little addictive noises of consent.

 

Harry giggled as Louis' icy fingers trailed over his neck, breaking their kiss.

 

"That tickles," he mused.

 

Louis stared at him, lips pink now, eyes a darker blue. His breath was short and sharp and Harry stepped away slightly, unsure of what he was thinking.

 

"Was it weird?" Louis asked.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"What were you going to ask me?" Harry wondered belatedly.

 

Louis licked his lips with a concentrated frown.

 

"What if I don't...?" Harry reminded.

 

"Oh..." Louis cleared his throat, looking to the ground. "Uh...what if you don't want to kiss me again," he quietly spoke his question aloud. "You know, it if it was weird..."

 

Harry smiled a bit and took Louis' hand.

 

"It wasn't weird," he said, leading him into the trees.

 

//

 

"Where do you live?" Harry wondered as he curled up in the big redwood he'd secured as his home. He had soft cushions in there to sleep on, a food store and a separate outhouse for a bathroom.

 

He washed in the waterfall at the bottom of the stream using his magic to warm the water and using soap the squirrels stole for him. Sometimes they even got him shampoo that smelled like apples.

 

Louis was propped on the cushions opposite him, both s-shapes mirrored.

 

"I live in a cave," Louis replied.

 

"Where?" Harry asked.

 

"At the foot of the mountain," Louis said, pushing fingers through his fringe. "It's nice in here, though..."

 

"Here," Harry pulled a blanket over himself, passing the edge to Louis. Louis ducked under, leaving only his face outside its warmth.

 

"Do you melt if you get warm?" Harry asked with a dimple and bright eyes.

 

Louis scoffed.

 

"No, of course not."

 

"Then you can stay?" He checked.

 

Louis pursed his lips knowingly.

 

"I suppose so, Harold. Just this once."

 

"Hmm..." Harry settled into his cushions with a smile tucked into his lips.

 

Louis reached out and petted his hair, the strong, bright reds of that length making him smile.

 

"Fire and Ice," he mused, wrapping the strands around his pale hand.

 

//

 

When Harry woke up, something was huddled into his chest.

 

He moved his head to find out what had crawled into the tree with him in the night- _probably another deer since they seemed to like sharing his warmth-_ and he felt a tug on his hair which stopped him from looking around.

 

He tilted his chin down, his stubble brushing white-tipped hair.

 

"Louis..." He whispered, brow arching.

 

He ran gentle fingers up Louis' delicate arm, gently circling his thin wrist and working out what was caught. He smirked as he realised Louis' hand was wrapped in his hair, the red hues of it contrasting Louis' very lovely icy glimmer.

 

"Hey," he brushed his lips above Louis' brow with a growled hum, still husky due to it being morning. "Hey, Louis..."

 

Louis made a minor wriggle, his knee sinking deeper between Harry's, his nose burrowing further under his chin. Harry bit his lip against the wonderful feeling it brought him. He wasn't alone anymore.

 

"Louis...Hey Lou..." He rolled his eyes. "Jack?" He tried lastly with an amused grunt as Louis started quickly, limbs scattering and catching Harry unawares. His knee drew up sharply making contact with his groin at the same moment his hand flew outwards, ripping at his hair.

 

"Ow!....Ungh, fuck," Harry whined as he cupped his manhood and quickly intercepted Louis' wrist from pulling his hair right out.

 

"Oh shit...Oh sorry, Harold...Jesus, why did you call me Jack?" He gasped, blinking wildly and settling his rapid breath.

 

"I was trying to wake you up," Harry groaned, low and throaty as he curled into a protective pose.

 

"Are you okay?" Louis hesitantly stroked a hand down the back of his head first where he'd tugged Harry's hair. "Sorry...hey, here..."

 

Louis cooled the sore spot on his scalp with a little kiss above his brow.

 

"Is that better?"

 

"You're not freezing my nuts," Harry warned sulkily.

 

Louis cackled, white teeth bright in the dark of the hovel. His face was so very boyish and handsome.

 

"Okay," he nodded with a smile. "Anything else I can do?"

 

Harry shook his head, hand still cupping between his thighs with a huff.

 

"Weren't you cold last night?" Louis wondered  then, realising how close he'd been sleeping to Harry's warm body.

 

Harry swallowed and looked at him with a sleepy blink.

 

"No. Were you too warm?"

 

Louis frowned.

 

"No..."

 

Which was weird. Very weird. He was always too warm outside of his natural habitat.

 

"You're pink," Harry smiled slowly, eyes flicking over his face, onto his lips.

 

Louis blushed.

 

"You warmed me up you little minx," he accused mock-grouchily.

 

Harry beamed.

 

"You look cute...like a little human with white hair..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Shut up."

 

"Have you lived with them?" Harry wondered.

 

His wings lay behind him, lazily opening and shutting as they talked.

 

Louis shook his head with a  lip-twist.

 

"I'm just not the same as them," he sighed. "And I don't want to be. I like causing trouble," he added with a smirk.

 

"Why do you cause trouble?" Harry wondered then, letting go of his bruised genitals to wriggle closer, wanting to slip an arm across Louis' waist.

 

Louis huffed out an indignant breath and pursed his lips.

 

"Well they never bring me presents for a start."

 

Harry chuckled, biting his lip as he let his hand venture forth, fingers curling into Louis' t-shirt.

 

Louis smiled, the pale colour returning to his skin, his eyes that icy blue-white that Harry was mesmerised by. His lashes were so beautifully dark by comparison, his brows and stubble the same shade. It made him so unequivocally beautiful.

 

Harry brushed his thumb into Louis' beard growth.

 

"How come your facial hair isn't white?"

 

Louis twisted his lips.

 

"I'm not sure Harold...How come your eyes aren't brown?" He asked back.

 

Harry smiled.

 

"I don't know..."

 

"See," Louis rolled back a bit, reaching for another pillow to prop himself up. "We're not all that's expected."

 

"I like the unexpected," Harry decided.

 

"You know, I used to paint the trees for Autumn," Louis boasted idly.

 

Harry smiled at him, dimples grooving.

 

"You didn't...."

 

"Mm-hm," Louis nodded. "Before the Frost King decided I should stick to just freezing things..."

 

Harry's smile faltered.

 

"That's sad, Louis."

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"I like nipping people's noses more anyway."

 

Harry snorted.

 

"Plus, gives you Autumn Sprites something to do, doesn't it?" Louis added.

 

Harry blushed.

 

"Thanks to my hair I have to hide away for the winter and in the Spring I have to be really careful in case anyone sees me out of season."

 

Louis frowned.

 

"What? Why?"

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Most woodland Sprites are green or brown and can pass through any season. There's not any others like me."

 

Louis' face lit up, bright with a toothy smile.

 

"I knew you were pretty for a reason!"

 

Harry chuckled and gently shunted at Louis' shoulder. His smile became sad until the corners of his mouth dropped down.

 

"It's just me and I'm all alone."

 

His voice was low and steady but Louis knew the tone was that of great sadness, of wishing he wasn't alone.

 

"You can come and live in the mountains with me," he offered.

 

Harry shook his head with a grimace.

 

"No it's okay, you don't have to do that."

 

"I'll get some blankets and make it warmer for you," he considered. "We can share it."

 

Harry looked at him, wide green eyes sparkling with hope.

 

"Do you mean it?"

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"I'm not allowed out after Winter turns either but we can find places to go where no-one will find us," Louis promised.

 

Harry surged forward, cupping the back of Louis neck as he kissed him, firm and hard.

 

"Thank you!" He breathed. "Thank you, Louis..."

 

Louis grinned as Harry kissed him some more, his fingers warming the back of his neck and making him shiver. He moaned a bit and cupped Harry's cheeks, thumbs slotting into the grooves of his dimples.

 

"Shouldn't be left alone, Harold," he whispered as Harry curled into his embrace.

 

Louis kissed the top of his head.

 

"I won't leave you on your own."

 

//

 

Harry was dusting up a tornado, the woodland floor a whirl of leaves and twigs and dirt as he worked the energy to create the winds needed to push all the dead leaves away.

 

His hair whipped around his arms, into the vortex he created. Bright reds, dark reds and oranges a blur around him. His eyes were closed in concentration, curly lashes scrunched tight together as his rosebud lips uttered out a spell he knew too well.

 

_Oh gust of wind your power is in my hands_

_Whirl around me create your circle of bluster_

_Let this current once mild and bland_

_Wrap and roll and curl all that you can muster_

 

It was like  tickle, an itch he couldn't quite reach. It started on his cheek, twitching and rolled down to his neck, making him lose concentration so that the storm of leaves slowed to a pitiful swirl.

 

"S'cold," he shuddered.

 

"Should be used to that," Louis supplied dryly and Harry opened his eyes.

 

"Louis!" He accused in annoyance, frowning so hard that his lips pouted.

 

"Yes, dear Harold?" Louis smiled sweetly, dancing away with his hands behind his back innocently.

 

"You ruined my storm!" Harry called after him, wading through the deep pile of dried leaves left from his wind spell.

 

"They'll look so pretty all covered in white," Louis called behind him, scampering towards the nearest high-spot, which...okay, wasn't all that impressive, just a fence where he perched and smirked down on the Autumn Sprite.

 

Harry followed him and stopped a foot away.

 

"You can't possibly start winter this early and create snow from thin air," he argued.

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

Sure enough, rain started to splatter down, slow and thick.

 

Harry parted his lips.

 

"You're ruining my monsoon!" He gasped as those splots of water began to float, becoming miniature works of art, pretty and delicate.

 

Louis laughed and the snowflakes whirled about them, dancing in the air.

 

"Louis, stop it!" Harry balled his fists and tried to look angry, drawing his brows together.

 

The Frost Sprite merely pressed his lips together to stop his fond smile breaking free.

 

"What you gonna do, fairy?" Louis goaded, lifting his hands from the fence where he was balancing himself, shrugging widely.

 

Harry took two steps to reach him, nuzzling between Louis' thighs to make room for his slim hips, circling the boy's waist with his arms and pressing his lips upon those beautiful soft, cold ones, feeling the gasp that Louis sucked in.

 

"Gonna melt you," Harry rumbled in his throat, kissing Louis deeper as he squeezed him tighter.

 

Louis made a noise in his throat a lot like a whimper and crossed his ankles over Harry's backside, folding his arms around his big shoulders and taking handfuls of his soft, flaming hair to anchor himself.

 

He felt the soft swish of wings against the backs of his hands and pulled away to flutter his eyes open, stunned to find they were six feet up in the air. He clutched a bit tighter to the Wood Sprite.

 

Harry chuckled, slipping a hand down Louis' back to curve over his bum.

 

"Sit still, Jack," he murmured.

 

Louis looked over his shoulder at the woodland beneath them, an entirely beautiful sight from all the way up here. He leaned back in to press reverent kisses into Harry's neck, brushing away his long, long hair to reach.

 

"Oh, not-" Harry choked as Louis' lips, cold and sweet bit temptingly into his neck.

 

"Not _there_ ," he begged as his wings packed up and they were falling, slowly because he had a sub-conscious safe-mode but they tumbled to the woodland floor with a heavy _'oof'_ and _'ouch!'_.

 

He opened his eyes to find Louis on his chest, brow arched.

 

"So I'm going to give you a love bite now," the Frost Sprite said and Harry couldn't get his weak denial to pass his lips before Louis was sucking his tender skin with chilled lips.

 

//

 

He was shaking, breath slowing and-

 

_God, what had just happened?_

 

It was a myriad of colours nothing was clear, it was like looking at a kaleidoscope whilst flying to the moon.

 

"Harry...fairy, talk to me..."

 

He blinked, the voice echoing sounding so far away. It sounded so far away and he wanted it here, next to him.

 

"Harold...are you okay? Jesus, just say _something_ , please..."

 

He sucked in a breath, chucked it out.

 

"What...what...?"

 

"Do you ever touch yourself?" The voice asked, sounding closer, sounding warm.

 

"Hmm?"

 

He tightened his arms around the feeling, something solid in them. The tips of someone's hair brushed his jaw, tickling him. He smiled.

 

"You've come before, right?" The voice asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

He was quite the expert at coming on his own. Years of loneliness in the forest had assured him of that. The lone Autumn Sprite in all of the world could most definitely bring himself off.

 

"Then why...?"

 

Oh god.

 

Oh _no_.

 

_Jesus, say it wasn't so!_

 

"Did I come?" He asked in an embarrassingly weak, throaty voice that he already knew answered his own question.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and let go of the body, rolling to one side.

 

"Shh, no..." Hands were bracing his face, thighs either side of his hips pinning him down. "It's okay..."

 

There was softness underneath him, his wings were flat out. Had he made it back to the tree somehow? He wriggled his hips, feeling the tell-tale squelch of semen in his underwear.

 

"It's okay," the voice repeated, cool skin pressing into his, lips sucking a kiss from his own.

 

His cheeks were flushed and he felt a thousand miles from normality but he managed to open his eyes. Louis wasn't the sharp, brow-arched victor Harry expected to be looking at. He was soft, eyes gentle and fingers stroking though his volumes of red hair.

 

"Everything okay?" Louis checked.

 

Harry wriggled his hips.

 

"Wet," he made a pouty face.

 

"Hm," Louis nodded. "Who knew love-bites were such a thing for you?"

 

Harry would have choked out indignant air if his lungs worked. Louis helped him to stand and he followed Louis' lead back to the tree.

 

//

 

The snow hadn't truly settled thickly, just a layer of dust that prettied up the glade with white touches.

 

Harry still burrowed into his blanket and blinked soft green eyes at his new bed- partner.

 

Louis was still asleep, a little smile on his curved lips.

 

"How long do I get to keep you?" He asked.

 

He wasn't used to this feeling, of having somebody. He didn't want to ever stop having somebody. And he knew it was more to do with _Louis_ than just being alone. He didn't want to stop having Louis was the truth.

 

He shuffled closer, gently curving his arm over the smaller boy's form protectively. He placed a kiss to his temple, smiling at the cool imprint from his skin upon his lips.

 

" _Sweet ice you dust this prettiest glade, this boy lain here so cold and pale, do not pretend anymore give up your charade, blow away your facade in the morning gale_."

 

//

 

"It doesn't work anymore!"

 

Louis stormed up and down the glade with a look of fury marring his features. He rammed his fingers into his frost-coloured hair.

 

"What-what doesn't work?" Harry asked, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

 

Peaks of dried leaves laid haphazardly around them from the early-morning wind-storm he'd created.

 

"The ice!" Louis raged. "Nothing is coming out!"

 

Harry frowned, a frightened thud in his chest.

 

"Let me feel you," he suggested.

 

Louis slipped his hands into Harry's. They were still cool, like his skin was still white but he was slowly turning pink and Harry didn't know how to tell him because he had a feeling this was his fault.

 

He'd murmured a soft little lullaby to Louis last night and now it sounded more like a spell.

 

He cleared his throat.

 

"Let me try an ice spell!" He suggested quickly, not sure it would work. Ideally he needed to reverse the one he had already cast but Louis couldn't know he was the one to blame for this or he'd leave again and Harry would be all alone again.

 

Louis stopped, turning with twisted lips and a sigh.

 

"Alright, Harold, off you go..."

 

Harry took both his small hands in his and closed his eyes, mustering up his natural powers.

 

" _Ice be strong and dark right here_

_Course through veins which cold has disappeared_

_Onwards cold and bite remain_

_Restore this man his nip, no pain_..."

 

Harry opened his eyes as Louis' hands slipped from his and he watched Louis take a scoop of water from the stream, throwing it up to snow it back down only the magic didn't appear from Louis' fingertips and the water landed, hard and sobering on his face.

 

Louis glared at him, hair wetted and lashes clumped.

 

"What the fuck, Harold?"

 

"Hey, let me try something else, maybe-"

 

Louis shunted his shoulder with a hard hand as he passed him.

 

"Maybe nothing, okay?" He muttered. "I'm going home."

 

//

 

Harry curled in his bed and sniffled, swiping away tears as Jeff the squirrel brought him nuts and blackberries and even some human food to try and cheer him up. When the small woodland creature sat there with his paws at his chest and his little face tilted, Harry began to cry harder, sobbing out an apology for being so miserable but he knew, deep down that he had lost Louis.

 

And of all the things he had ever come to acquire, Louis was the only thing he hadn't wanted to lose.

 

//

 

"What do you mean I need a reversal spell?"

 

Louis was not much in the mood for stupid suggestions right now.

 

The Frost King shrugged.

 

"The Wood Sprite who placed the spell on you needs to reverse it."

 

"Harry?" Louis checked.

 

The King nodded gently.

 

"Why...Why would he do this?!" Louis gasped.

 

The King grasped his shoulder.

 

"You need to give him the chance to explain."

 

Louis looked up at his boss.

 

"Yeah, alright, okay I will," he agreed distractedly.

 

He turned to set off for the forest.

 

//

 

Harry's hair was in one big plait down his back, auburn and burning red in the low set sun. He was sitting; toes to the edge of the mountain plateau, only a short distance from Louis' home.

 

"Harold?" He checked, his heart breaking when the Wood Sprite turned to him, big green eyes watery and tears spilling down his cheeks.

 

"I'm sorry, Louis...I'm so sorry," he said, curling to get up.

 

Louis guided him away from the mountain edge by gently gripping his elbows and Harry began fiddling with his hands.

 

"I've done something bad and I didn't mean to, it was a mistake, really, just a silly stupid mistake..."

 

Louis blinked.

 

"You put a spell on me," he said.

 

Harry's eyes widened.

 

"You know it was me?" He whispered, choking on more sobs. "I'm sorry! I was trying to read you a lullaby I didn't know it would-"

 

"Stick?" Louis inserted dryly.

 

Harry nodded, swallowing the thick wad in his throat.

 

"I just wanted you not to be cold anymore," he added quietly.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and curled his arms around Harry the best he could, sighing into his shoulder.

 

"It's alright, Harold," he assured gently. "You can stop crying, okay? We'll sort this out..."

 

"I can reverse it!" Harry offered quickly, brightly. He sniffled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his raggedy jumper. "I know how to reverse it," he added.

 

Louis smiled slowly.

 

"I was hoping you'd say that."

 

Harry put out his hands, both of them shaking quite badly. Louis grasped them tightly until they eased to a tiny quiver.

 

_"Sharp winds cool from the arctic of north, present yourself again to this man before, take back the words I spoke and come forth, fill his fingers with frost and snow once more!"_

 

When Harry opened his eyes, Louis' skin was that enticing white hue, his fingers biting cold against his own.

 

"You're back," he whispered and Louis tested the theory by turning a drip into an icicle.

 

"Wow, that's some magic you have there, Harold," he mused, turning his hands over as if checking them for damage.

 

"Sorry," he mumbled again, lips turning down sadly.

 

Louis frowned a bit as Harry turned to go, shoulders slumped.

 

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"Away, I guess?"

 

Louis scoffed.

 

"You haven't even seen my cave yet..."

 

Harry turned hope-bright eyes to the Frost Sprite.

 

"You want me to?"

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Thought you were moving in soon," he arched a brow.

 

Harry gasped.

 

"I thought you-that you'd..."

 

Louis swaggered over, freezing Harry's tears and brushing the dusting of ice into his curls.

 

"The only guy to kiss me with no fear of being frozen to death?" Louis mused. "And you think I'm done?"

 

Harry choked out an incredulous laugh.

 

"I thought you'd be mad at me for taking it away..."

 

"It was sweet," Louis murmured, slipping a hand under Harry's hair to cup his neck. "Besides I like your hot kisses..."

 

"They're not really hot though, it's just because you're-"

 

_Freezing._

 

Louis smiled into the kiss.

 

It was because he was freezing.


End file.
